


Building Character

by Dancingsalome



Series: A Little Less Than Kin [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Light Bondage, PWP without Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I will have you behave or I will turn you over my knee and spank you. It would suit you well for being so naughty.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Character

**Author's Note:**

> This little scene was written as a response to a fanfic meme where expressed for "the Master, River Song and spanking" and "River Song and something kinky". 
> 
> In effect this is a missing scene from [Sliding Down the Razorblades of Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3208568/chapters/6978959) and follows directly after the second chapter, [Mid-Term](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3208568/chapters/7088273). However, you don’t have to read that fic, just keep in mind that the Master is, for reasons of his own, posing as River's tutor at Luna university and he has just told River that if she slaps him _one more time_ she will get a good spanking. Guess what her response to that is?

The sound of the slap rang out too loud, or perhaps it was just because the room got so silent afterwards. 

“You know,” River Song’s tutor remarked softly. ”The last individual who hit me, didn’t live to do it again.”

“You are not very nice man, are you?

“Not a man,” he corrected her quite cheerfully. “Time Lord. But no, not nice at all. And you are an incredibly annoying woman. Don’t you ever do as you are told?”

River grinned. “Not if I can help it.”

They stood facing each other for a moment before she continued. “Now what?”

“I beg you pardon?”

“Talk is just fine, but when it comes to live up to their words, well, in my experience, men rarely deliver. I have yet insufficient data for Time Lords, but so far I’m not impressed.”

He gave her a tight smile. “I can assure you that I have every intention to follow through my promise.”

Before River had time to react he seized her, and she found herself flung around as he sat down, neatly deposing her face down over his knees in just one fluid moment. There was a delighted whoop from her and she and bucked her back so wildly that he almost lost his grip.

“Will you stop fighting?”

“Never!”

River continued to struggle for principle’s sake, and because it was fun, until he caught her hands behind her back and tied them together with his handkerchief. A firm hand on her back finally forced her into a fixed position, her skirt was hitched up and then his hand fell down on her bottom with a resounding smack.

“Ow!”

He paused. “It’s supposed to hurt, you know.”

River turned her head and bared her teeth at him. “Do your worst then.”

For some time the only sounds were the sounds of a vigorous spanking and River’s breathing which got progressively heavier. Eventually he stopped and let go of her and she moved smoothly down to the floor, turning without difficulty despite her bound hands so she kneeled facing him. She gave him a smug smile.

“Do you know what?”

“With you I suspect I will never quite know what.”

She held up her hands and waved. “I’m very good with knots.”

Her tutor laughed. “Next time I will remember to bring handcuffs.”

“Provided there will be a next time.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You think you can deny me?”

“I’m sure that would be marvelous for building up your character.” River smiled like a cat and slid up to him, pulling his head down so she could and kiss him. “But I will give you a fair chance to prove yourself before I decide.”


End file.
